I'm not mad at you
by forever-gillian
Summary: Jade and Beck are already living together. They're more than bf/gf right now. Things have changed, but the jealous Jade is still here somehow/One shot. Read and comment :)


Jade's POV

I look at the crowded street through one of the windows that cover the walls of our apartment. I just woke up. Beck's still sleeping. I forcibly grab the sheet I'm wrapped in and sigh. I hear Beck's breath, sometimes speeding up, and sometimes becoming slow. He looks so peaceful and calm when he sleeps.

I take my view back to the street. A woman walking too fast, or an old man leaning on his stick while trying not to fall down. Will Beck and I be like that in some years?

We're already living together, since we were 23. He surprised me giving some keys. At the beginning, I didn't understand why, but when he took me with a blindfold to a very high floor of a building in New York and took the blindfold off, I realized he bought it for us. And it's perfect.

I jump a bit when I hear a buzz. I turn my face around to see what has made me jump. It's Beck's phone. I don't check it. It's not right. I love him and I live with him, so I have to respect his privacy. Even though sometimes it's so hard for me to do it. The jealous Jade West is been left behind, but usually it's inevitable for me to keep that _me_ out of our lives. I'm always trying to do my best.

I go to the closet and get dressed with a pair of jeans and a black shirt. Certain things may have changed, but my obsession for color black has been the same all my life. And that's how it'll be forever.

Beck's phone buzzes again. Ok, I know that this is not right, but maybe something's wrong. Since he's still asleep, I decide to check his cell phone. I take it looking at Beck from time to time, slightly concerned about him to figure it out.

I open the last message and I see it's from some Meredith girl. Oh, it reminds me of high school, when we were broken up and I sang "You don't know me". I also remember how well I felt when Beck's lips touched mine on stage. That token of love in front of everyone showed me that he wasn't embarrassed of me. That he, in fact, was proud of me. And I loved that.

I read the message, pulling my hair behind my right ear. "Hi, Beck, about what we talked about the other day… Are you available tomorrow at 5pm? We could take a coffee and then do… well, you know".

My eyes widen as much as possible at the same time I drop the phone. I jump again with the touch of someone grabbing my hips. Beck's arms are completely around my waist. He's hugging from behind me.

I still cannot believe what that chick and Beck are… doing. Is he…? Oh my God, even just thinking of it is disgusting. But, is he? Is he cheating on me?

Beck kisses my neck and goes down slowly to place little pecks on my shoulder. I move my head and body to get rid of his embrace. I walk away from him, crossing my arms beneath my chest. I know he's confused. I can feel how the air becomes heavier and harder to breathe. Right now, I don't know if I'm madder at "Meredith" (I think mockingly) or Beck. I can't believe he's flirting, seeing or even cheating on me with _that_.

He walks closer to me and rubs my arm. I move it again for him not to touch me. He moves so he can face me.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asks softly.

"You tell me" I answer in a bad way. I'm mad at him. Really mad. How could he do it? I trusted him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jade". I look at him angrily and take his phone. I open the message I read before and show it to him. He reads it and then looks at me.

"I still don't understand what's wrong". That even makes me angrier.

"You what? Are you kidding me, Beck? Really?!" I scream at him.

I go to the kitchen, and I can feel his steps behind me, never stopping following me. I open the fridge. I don't even know why, I just do things to make myself think of something else.

"Jade, please, can you stop for a minute and talk to me?" he asks again. I don't want to scream at him and I'm really trying to do my best, but I can't believe how hurt I am right now.

I keep opening cupboards to then close them. He grabs both of my hands and rolls his fingers around them.

"Jade! Stop, please" I calm down a little and I listen to him, "Why are you so mad at me, baby?"

"I'm mad because of that stupid girl you're cheating on me with!".

"Wait, wait, wait… I'm what?!" I can barely think right now. All this pressure and screams and everything just freak me out.

"Yes, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, because you know it so well!" I get rid of his fists and walk back to our room. I just want to get out of this house.

"Jade, we're not done talking yet! Wait for me!" He blocks the door of our room with his body and I just stay next to our king-sized bed.

"Are you gonna listen to me now?" I nod my head reluctantly and he continues, "What you saw in my phone was nothing. It's just a text message. It doesn't mean anything, babe. Obviously, I'm not cheating on you. I'll never do it. For God's sake, Jade, I thought we got over all this jealousy that has made us break up so many times".

"We did. I was over it, but this bitc…" he shushes me and I censure my language, "This _girl _was talking about… do, you know, that. I'm sure she meant sex, Beck, sex. Are you cheating on me or no? I want an honest answer, please, I just want to know it". I look at him. I feel tears threatening to fall down my cheeks, but I fight them back. Beck walks closer to me and put his hands on my arms, which are still crossed. This time, I don't move. I just let him do what he has to do.

"Jade, the reason why I was talking to Meredith is because I wanted to buy you something… and she could help me, cause I'm way too bad at this. She said "do… you know" because she didn't want you to find out what was going on. It was meant to be a surprise, but you did find it out".

"Beck, this better be true, because I swear to God that if you're lying to me, I'll…-"

He presses his lips over mine. I uncross my arms and wrap them around his neck. I can't resist to this. It's too good. I love the feeling of his lips, of his body pressed against mine.

"Jade, I bought you a ring… but I don't have it yet, so… I guess I can do this with a ring. It's said that what matters is intention" I look at him with widened eyes and he goes on, "Will you marry me?". His arms are still around my waist, and mine over his shoulders.

"Of course I'll do it, Beck". He pulls his lips on mine, but this time harder. I love him. I really do. And I'm sure we're ready enough for this step. Yes, we are. I play with his hair and he places his hands lustfully on my butt. I take the hint and put my legs around his waist. He holding me, and I giggling a bit. I couldn't feel happier now.

"Jade, you don't know how much I love you… You're my world," he says into whispers.

"Beck, I do know it. And I can tell I love you much more than you could ever imagine". I smile and he does the same and then his lips come back to mine. I mean it. I love him, and I'm sure he feels the same way. This is easily the best of my life. I close the small gap between us and we fall onto the bed.

* * *

**This was another request, guys. It's one shot. To be honest, I get so sappy get I try to write fluffy Bade, so sometimes I have to limit myself hahaha What do you think of this one? :)**


End file.
